


Keeping Up Appearances

by Hambel



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambel/pseuds/Hambel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a <a href="http://lifein1973.livejournal.com">Life on Mars</a> Friday drabble challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Keeping Up Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [Life on Mars](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com) Friday drabble challenge.

“Annie, love.”

“Don’t you ‘love’ me. Last night you couldn’t live without me. Last night you begged me not to leave you. But this morning….”

Annie paused to take a breath. “At work you spoke to me like I was no different from any of the others. It hurt to be treated like that.”

A hand reached out and cupped her face. “I know, love, but at work I’m your boss. We have to keep up appearances. You know that.”

Annie nodded. She knew that. It didn’t make the hurt any less.

Phyllis smiled. “Good girl. Let’s go home, then.”


End file.
